fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue
MATURE CONTENT WARNING This story contains adult content. The section(s) will be blocked off by tabs in case you do not want to read it/too young to read it, so you have been warned. HOLY SHIT YOU FINALLY STARTED!?! Yup, finally starting to work on this. Read the original before reading this to understand half of what's going on. Chapter 1 - Empty Spaces Luna silently sits on a chair, looking out a window. It's been weeks since Celestia attacked. And Luna hasn't gotten much better. She constantly stays in the castle, rarely leaving. ZX and the others often worry about her. Suddenly, she hears someone knocking on the door. She silently gets up and heads towards the door. She opens the door to see ZX standing there. Luna: What do you want...? Are you going to try and win me over now that my husband is dead? ZX: W-what?? No, Luna! I came here because... Well... You haven't left this place since DMS died! Luna, I know you're grieving, but... Luna: But what?! What's the point to going out?? I'll never be happy... Nothing waits for me out there... Nothing but more memories... And suffering... Just go, Zoshi... ZX: Luna, that isn't true! You can easily be happy again... You're just not letting yourself... Luna, I know you're suffering, but this is getting out of hand! Luna, your friends miss you... Luna: No one misses me!! No one would ever miss me... I don't have any friends... LD hates my guts because I tried to kill him... No one else ever really cared about me... And YOU... The only reason you care is because you want me... She suddenly bends over, mockingly seductive. Luna: So what, Zoshi? Are you gonna try and be the "second white knight" in my life? Are you going to try and worm yourself into my life just so you could get you some fucking pussy?! Or are you gonna force me to... like you did that one time!?! Get out, Zoshi!! You make me want to throw up!! Just go!!! Luna starts to cry at this point. ZX quietly turns away and starts to leave. Later... LD and ZX meet in some park somewhere. ZX: I talked to Luna, today... LD: ...And how is she...? ZX: Bad. Very, very bad. I mean, she looks fine, but... She's not right. She hasn't gotten over her loss... LD: ... ZX: ...You holding up? LD: Not well... I'm still feeling bad about the whole... Y'know, Cut incident... ZX: Yeah, things got bad during that... LD: ...Well, I've gotta go... Later... LD quietly gets to his feet and leaves. ZX silently sits in the foggy park, alone. A few hours later, ZX silently walks into his castle. He was wandering around SR World for hours, not knowing what to do. He walks upstairs and crawls into his bed, soon falling asleep. OH GOD THEY'RE BACK?!= |-| Yup.= Luna crawls on top of ZX, panting. She tears her clothes off, exposing her beautiful form. She gets into a deep kiss with ZX. She then turns around, exposing her womanhood to ZX. She starts to lick ZX's cock, seductively sucking on it from time to time. ZX lies back, taking in the pleasure. Luna then wraps her breasts around the now-erect cock, giving ZX a tit-fuck. She sucks on the head of his penis, giggling as she does so. Meanwhile, ZX dives in, starting to lick her pussy. This makes her moan loudly as she continues to pump her head on his penis. ZX starts to feel himself about to come. Luna bobs her head even faster, flat out engulfing ZX's penis, constantly licking and sucking on the penis. Finally, ZX arches back and grabs the bedsheets, gritting his teeth as he climaxes. It splatters all over Luna's face. She giggles as she wipes it off of her face, licking every bit of it. She then turns herself around, looking at ZX lustfully. ZX's penis hardens up almost immediately, and Luna simply giggles as she lowers her pussy down on top of his penis... ZX wakes up, sweating profusely. He looks at his legs and notices that his penis is as hard as a telephone pole. He sighs, irritated. He raises up the sheets, and simply facepalms at the mess he inadvertently caused. He climbs out out the bed, and grabs the sticky sheets. ZX: God damnit... That's the third set of sheets I've soiled because of these damned dreams... The memory of that wonderful dream comes back to him. He angrily shakes his head. ZX: Stop thinking of her, damnit... That didn't do much of shit. ZX walks towards his washing machine and throws the sheets inside. He then heads to his dryer and pulls out a fresh set of sheets. ZX: What time is it, anyways?? ZX looks at his clock. He then facepalms. It hasn't been 2 hours since he went to sleep. ZX: God fucking damnit, it's going to be one of THOSE nights, huh?? Ugh... ZX puts the sheets back onto his bed and crawls on top of the bed, soon falling asleep again. Meanwhile... In a large cemetery, a figure walks towards a tombstone. On the tombstone reads: "Revelian Zeronius- Devoted husband, father, and hero to us all." ???: Hm. That's true. Oh well. The figure kicks down the tombstone and starts digging... He/She reaches inside of the grave and pulls out the coffin. He/she opens it up, revealing DMS' corpse. ???: There you are, dear... Come on, let's get you patched up... The figure grabs DMS' corpse and flies away. Chapter 2 - Waiting For The Worms The next morning... ZX angrily gets to his feet. He had another sleepless night. He wasn't able to fall asleep after he initially woken up. He irritatingly walks into the kitchen of his palace, getting some food. He sits down at the dining room table, and started eating. After he finished his rather measly breakfast, he went into his living room and sat down on a couch. He pulled out a remote and started to watch tv. The tv simply blurted out news on the war that happened, generally only providing information that everyone already knows about. But while he sat there, he began to think. He started thinking about Luna. ZX: No... Stop... He thought about his dreams, and how she made sweet, sweet love to him during those dreams. ZX gripped the arm of the couch in a death hold. ZX: Stop thinking about her... His mind spoke back to him. ZX: Oh, come on! You know you love every second of her on display... This is your chance... These dreams can just as easily become a reality... The one eyed bastard's dead, and she's all alone... ZX: Shut up... J-just shut up... His mind flashed more scenes of the two together. ZX: You damned pussy... All you have to do is swoop in... Talk nice to her... Tell her that everything's going to be ok... Just worm your way in... Then she'll be all yours... ZX: N-no... I'm not doing that to her... ZX's grip on the couch's arm grew tighter. He could feel the fabric start to tear. ZX: But it's something you dream about every single night... Think about it... No more soiled sheets... Unless it was caused by you making sweet love to her marvelous body... ZX: Stop it...! His mind didn't. WAT REALLY= |-| Things are getting a bit graphic.= ZX: Think about it... Slowly moving down as you kiss her beautiful form... Grabbing of her perky breasts and lovingly sucking on the nipple, erecting a soft moan of bliss from her... ZX started to sweat. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. ZX: Then finally making your way to her lovely pink shrine... Putting your mouth over it and getting into a kiss with it, making her moan and grab your hair... Then slowly pushing your tongue in and making her cry out, maybe making her push your head farther in... You swivel your tongue inside of it, tasting all of the lovely tastes you can. And then, she cries out and spews love-juice all over your face... And then you lick the delicious juices off of your face... And then comes the grand finale. ZX finally tore the damaged cloth off of the couch's arm. He started twisting it up in his hand. He gritted his teeth. ZX: You push her onto the bed, lovingly staring into her beautiful eyes. You get into a deep kiss with her, and your tongues dance. She'll probably taste her own juices, and love them as much as you did... And then you lower your hard cock down towards her wet cunt... She looks at you lovingly, and wraps her legs around you... And then you arch back... And thrust. She cries out and grabs your arms as you start to pound away. Wet smacks and moans of pleasure fill the air as you fuck the woman of your dreams. ZX starts to tremble. ZX: And after a while, you both cry out as you launch your seed into her. And then you collapse onto her and roll away. You hold each other, still panting, as you both pass out in each others' arms. Are you really telling yourself that you WANT to miss out on that...? BULLSHIT. ZX screams in anger as he leaps to his feet and falls to his knees. He grips his head in despair. ZX: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! ZX sits there for a moment. Finally, he stands up. ZX: I'm gonna do it. Someone has to be there for her... And if it has to be me, then so be it. ZX leaves the palace and heads towards DMS' castle. He slowly opens the door and walks inside... Luna, who's lying on the couch, clutching Solaria, turns towards him. She gets up and puts the baby into a crib before sitting backk down. Luna: What do you want, Zoshi...? ZX: Luna, I'm worried about you... Luna: I told you... Just leave me alone... ZX: Damnit, Luna! I'm not going to do that!! Luna, look at what you're doing to yourself!! Luna: Stop it...!! The only reason you care is- ZX suddenly grabs her arm. ZX: Damnit, Luna, that isn't the reason!! Do you think I LIKE watching you isolate yourself like this?? Do you think ANYONE does?! No!! We're all worried about you, damnit! Can't you understand that?! Luna starts to cry. ZX: Luna, look... I don't know what else I'm supposed to do...!! I mean, my God, what do you want?! Luna: I want someone who cares... ZX: I care!! Luna: Oh, what... Do you think that you can treat me the same as he did...? Take care of me... Show me understanding... Show me actual love, and not simple lust... Do you really think that YOU can fill the empty spaces he left behind?! ZX: Look... I know that no one could match up to how DMS took care of you... But damnit, I don't think he would like to see you like this, now would he?! He wants you to be happy, damnit... I want to try and make you happy... I want to try to fill the empty spaces... But you're not letting me... Luna... Do you want me to help you...? Luna sniffs once. Luna: I don't want to betray him... ZX: Luna, you're not betraying him... If this is what makes you happy, then this is what DMS wants... Now do you want to let me help you? Luna cries some more. Luna: Yes... ZX: Then you have to open up to me... and let me into the wall... ZX tenderly places a hand onto her face and pushes aside her hair, looking into her sad eyes. Luna sniffs once again, and the two lean towards each other and get into a kiss with each other. Chapter 3 - Young Lust Several weeks later... ZX and Luna stand at the altar. LD is his best man. The audience is, more or less confused. Everyone goes silent as the priest begins. Priest: WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY... Meanwhile, on a black star just outside of SR World... 02 carries DMS' body towards a large, glowing core. She places his body inside of it. 02: There... Took a while to get this thing going, but at this rate, he'll be revived in no time! 02 then realizes she had forgotten to check her message stone. She pulls it out... and her eye widens in horror. 02: L-Luna's getting married to ZX?!? Oh... damn... Suddenly, DMS' body begins to move. The core vanishes, and he falls to the floor, confused. DMS: What...?? Where am I...?? 02: Revelian, do you remember anything?? DMS: Yeah... I remember... I sacrificed myself, didn't I...? But where am I?? 02: You're alive. DMS: What?! How long has it been?? 02: ...Several months. DMS: Oh God, I've gotta get to Luna!! 02: ... DMS: ...What is it...? 02: Revelian... She's getting married. DMS: w...what....? 02: She's marrying ZX. DMS backs up. DMS: No... No... You're lying... 02: Revelian... DMS: NO!! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!! SHE WOULDN'T... NO!! DMS flies off towards SR World. 02: Damnit, Revelian!! Back at the church... Priest: YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE! ZX and Luna lean towards each other and kiss. The crowd claps. Suddenly, the door to the church gets smashed open, and DMS walks in. ZX: DMS?! What the hell?!? Luna: R-Revelian...?? You're back!? DMS: ...So it's true, then... LD: DMS!! How the helc did you get revived?? DMS: 02 brought me back... LD: ...Oh. Makes sense. DMS: Luna... Is this really true...?! Did you really get married to ZX...?? Luna: ... DMS: Why...?! Luna turns away from him, starting to cry. Luna: Revelian... I couldn't wait for you forever... DMS: Well just dump him and come back with me!! ZX: WHAT?! Luna turns to ZX and puts a hand on his shoulder. Luna: No, Zoshi, I'm not doing that! Damnit, Revelian, how could you even say that?! You should have seen how lonely I was... I was sitting there in your castle, suffering... For WEEKS... And finally, he came along... He helped me get back onto my feet... He's taken care of me and Solaria... So what, am I just supposed to say "Hey, thanks for helping me get back on my feet! Now get out"?? No! I'm not doing that to him, Revelian!! DMS: B-but... Luna: No! Get out!! DMS: B...but... Luna: GET OUT!! Luna starts actively crying at this point. DMS turns away and lowers his head. He walks out of the church into the freezing cold. ZX places a comforting hand on her shoulder. ZX: It's alright, Luna... Just forget about him... Luna: ... LD: This is going to end badly, isn't it? Later that night, after the drama at the church... Luna and Solaria have moved out of DMS' castle and are now living with ZX. ZX stretches his arms out and climbs off of the couch. He was watching TV for a bit, but now it's getting late, and he walks off towards the bedroom. He pushes the door open to see Luna, who lies on the bed, looking at ZX. ZX: L...Luna, are you still up? Luna: But of course... I was wondering when you'd finally come to bed... ZX: Why...? Luna: Well, it IS the first night of your marriage, isn't it...? ZX: Y...you don't mean... Luna: I've appreciated how you've kept yourself restrained during our dates... And now that we're married... I think it's time to put those restraints to rest... Luna climbs out of the bed, naked. She giggles seductively at ZX as she grabs him and pushes him onto the bed. ZX: O-Oh God... ARE YOU DONE WITH THESE YET= |-| Not by a long shot. Wait till Honeymoon story, ohoh...= Luna climbs on top of ZX. ZX: L-Luna... Are you sure about this...?? Luna: If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be doing this, now would I...? Luna turns herself around, exposing herself to ZX. ZX starts to dive in, but Luna suddenly puts a hand on his snout before he starts licking. Luna: No... I don't want to cum too quickly, now... I want to take all the pleasure in that I can... Just sit back, take in the view, and relax... ZX lies back on the bed and stares at Luna's beautiful form as she starts to work feverishly on his cock. She lovingly strokes and pumps it in order to get it hard. She then starts to lick it, erecting a moan from ZX. ZX can't believe it. This was far better than any of his dreams. ZX: I-I'm not d-dreaming, am I? Luna takes a moment and pulls ZX's cock out of her mouth. Luna: This is as real as real can be... ZX gasps again as Luna suddenly pumps her head again, taking the full shaft of his cock into her mouth. She continues to pump, stopping only to jerk him off and to lick up any precum that she sees. Finally, ZX lets out a loud moan as he cums, spewing his seed all over her face. She giggles. Luna: Was it that good for you? ZX: I've dreamt about this for a long time... And I have to say... This was better than any of my best dreams... Luna: It ain't over yet... ZX: Oh God... Luna turns herself around and faces him. She wipes the cum off of her face and licks it, looking ZX in the eye. ZX can only stare back and blush. Luna giggles and crawls over him, sensually brushing her torso over ZX's already-hardening member. She leans in close to ZX's face and gives him a deep kiss. Their tongues lovingly dance in each other's mouths. She pulls away from the kiss and lowers herself downward, brushing her pussy on ZX's cock. She lets out a moan of pleasure before thrusting downward, making ZX let out a sharp gasp. She starts to slowly bounce on ZX's cock. ZX lies there, moaning like crazy. Never in his life did he ever expect to have Luna, the very thing he's been chasing for months without a glimmer of hope, fuck him cowgirl style. He couldn't think clearly while Luna bounced on top of him, getting faster and faster with every wet smack. Luna moaned loudly, and started to fondle her own breasts. ZX couldn't even see- His vision was distorted beyond comprehension due to the sheer pleasure he was experiencing. Finally, ZX grits his teeth and moans loudly as he climaxes, firing his seed deep into Luna. Luna collapsed on top of him, panting loudly. She managed to crawl over and fall to ZX's side. Luna: *Pant* Well... was that better than you expected...? *Pant pant* ZX couldn't even answer her. His eyes were locked on the ceiling. The memories of this night would hang over him for the rest of his life. Luna: *Pant* It's... ok... you don't have to answer... Hahaha... Good night, Zoshi... She passes out next to him. ZX quickly follows suite. Meanwhile... DMS silently wanders around an old city. It's absolutely freezing outside. The wind howls as the snow blasts in DMS' face. DMS doesn't care. He soon comes upon a pay-phone. DMS realizes he doesn't have any money... However, he finds a lone coin sitting on the ground. DMS picks the coin up and walks towards the pay-phone. He puts the coin in and dials ZX's castle, because he's certain that's where Luna is now. Back at ZX's castle... The telephone rings. ZX wearily wakes up. ZX: Eh... Who could it be this late at night...? Luna stirs next to him. ZX reaches over her and grabs the phone. ZX: Hello...? Pay Phone: This is Stick Ranger city pay phone dialing (Phone number) here. ZX realizes who it is, and simply hangs it up. Luna: Who was it...? ZX: Take a wild guess... Back at the city... DMS slowly slides down the wall and sits on the ground, with his head in his hands. Pay Phone: Well, I wonder why he just hung up... Hold on, I'll dial again... The phone rings again. This time, Luna grabs it. Luna: Hello? DMS raises his head up when he hears Luna's voice. Pay Phone: This is Stick Ranger city pay phone dialing (Phone number) here. Luna: Ok...? Pay Phone: Paging through... DMS grabs the phone. DMS: ...Luna...? Luna: What is it, Revelian?? Do you know what time it is...? DMS: ... Luna: ...Revelian, if you called to grief, I'm not going to listen to it... Revelian, I'm not just going to throw ZX away just to be with you... I'm sorry, Revelian... I'll still love you, though... I'll always love you... DMS: Do you really love him, though...? Or do you really want me...? Luna: ...Goodbye, Revelian. DMS: Then I guess I'll lie here and freeze... The connection abruptly ends. Luna looks at the phone in shock. ZX sighs and wakes up. ZX: Well, what did he want...? Luna: ...We need to find him. ZX: What? Luna: He's lying out there in that blizzard somewhere in SR City... We've gotta find him...! ZX: *Sigh* He'll be fine... Luna: Zoshi! ZX sighs and gets up. ZX: Fine, let's go... ZX and Luna stand up and get dressed. Luna: I hope we find him... ZX: ...Yeah, me too... Deep in ZX's heart, he wished that they'd never find him. ZX and Luna head out, both wearing heavy winter coats. ZX: Ugh, it's absolutely frigid out here! Luna: Come on, we've gotta find Revlelian before he freezes!! ZX: You sure do worry about him, don't you?? Luna: Oh, don't fucking start with this! I told him that I'm not gonna leave you just to jump back in the bed with him!! ZX: Yeah. Right. Luna: WELL, IF YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO, I CERTAINLY WILL! ZX: It just irks me that even though you're MARRIED TO ME, you still care about him! Am I supposed to just sit back while that happens!? Luna: Are you disregarding the fact that I HAD A CHILD with him?? Does the fact that I might be worried about the father of my child even cross your mind?! ZX: *Sigh* You're impossible... They look around the abandoned streets for DMS. They soon find his body slumped against the same pay phone. Luna: Revelian, my God!! ZX, come on, we've gotta get him out of this blizzard! ZX and Luna grab DMS, and Luna teleports them back to ZX's castle. When they walk inside, ZX and Luna carry DMS' body and puts it on a couch, covering him up with several blankets. Luna: ...Can he stay here for the night? ZX: Why? Luna: Because, ZX, I don't want him wandering off again! If he stays here, we can keep an eye on him... ZX: Ugh... Luna: Zoshi, please, do this for me! ZX: Fine... Luna gives him a kiss. Luna: Thank you... Now, let's go back to bed. Luna walks back towards the bedroom. ZX turns and glares at DMS' still unconscious form. ZX: I swear to God, if you fuck this up for me... I'll kill you myself... After all this time, I finally have the girl of my dreams... Only for her love of her life to return... I won't let you ruin this for me...! You want a battle, you got a WAR. ZX turns and storms angrily to the bedroom. Chapter 4 - The Thin Ice The next morning... DMS slowly wakes up. He looks around, dazed. DMS: Ugh... Where am I...? He pushes the blankets off of him and climbs to his feet. His senses finally return to normal. DMS: ZX's place...? But who... DMS comes to a realization. DMS: Luna must have brought me here... *Sigh* DMS starts to wander around the castle. He sees Luna in the kitchen, washing some dishes. She spins towards him. Luna: R-Revelian, you're ok! She puts the dishes down and runs towards him, getting into a hug with him. DMS: U-uh, Luna... You're still married to ZX... Luna immediately backs away. Luna: ...Sorry... DMS sheepishly sits down at a table. DMS: Where's ZX? Luna: Still in bed... DMS: ...Luna, how could you do this...? WE were the ones who were supposed to be married... But you went out and... Luna: Revelian, stop it. I'm not going to listen to it. Revelian, did you know how much I was suffering while you were gone...?? I was sitting, alone, in that damned castle... The only thing that didn't make me flat out go crazy was our daughter... And then, ZX came along... He kept his distance and treated me with respect... He knew I wanted to take it slow... Revelian, are you telling me that I need to throw him away like that?? That's unfair to him... DMS: Do you love him, though? Or do you want to really be with me? Luna: ...Revelian, you know the answer to that... But I'm not going to do that to him... It hurts me to say this, Revelian... But we're through. I'm sorry. Tears fell down Luna's face at this point. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry. DMS sighs and stands up to leave. DMS: Then goodbye, Luna... I love you. Luna: I love you too, Revelian... Take care of yourself, ok...? DMS doesn't answer her. He walks out of the kitchen and out the front door. Luna sits down, covers her face with her hands, and cries. Luna: What have I done...?! She hears a yawn, and quickly wipes the tears out of her eyes. ZX walks into the kitchen. ZX: Hey, Luna... Where's DMS...? Luna: He left... We're through. ZX: What? Luna: I mean, me and Revelian are through. I told him the way it was, and he left... Don't worry... it's like I said, I'm not going to throw you away to be with him... It isn't fair to you. Ok, Zoshi? She stands up and gives him a quick kiss. ZX: Thank you, Luna... Meanwhile... DMS silently walks around outside. It's still fairly early in the morning. Snow softly falls to the ground. He wanders around, aimlessly. Finally, he sits on a bench near the LDZX Corp building. He stares into the sky. Snow gently falls onto his face. He hears footsteps walk towards him. It's LD. DMS: Oh, hey... LD sits next to him. LD: Well, how's life? DMS: *Demonic glare* LD: OK YEAH THINGS AREN'T GOING SWELL ARE THEY. DMS: *Sigh*... I know Luna wants to come back with me, but she can't just throw ZX away... Damnit. It's really over, isn't it...? LD: ... LD suddenly hands DMS a piece of paper. DMS: ...9:00 AM to 8:00 PM... What is this?? LD: ZX's work hours. DMS looks at LD, confused. His eye suddenly widens up. DMS: WOAH WOAH WHAT, YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THAT?! LD: DMS, quite honestly, I don't like this any more then you do. So yeah. I'm not saying you should do it. I'm just handing you the info and running away from the blast zone. Just... If you DO do it, you didn't get this from ME, ok?? LD stands up and walks off towards the LDZX building. DMS pulls out his cell phone- 8:49 AM. ZX will be here soon. DMS stands up, nods once, and runs off. DMS heads to ZX's castle and waits for ZX to leave. Soon enough, ZX walks out of the front gate. Luna walks behind him. The two kiss once, and ZX flies off. Luna walks back inside of the castle. DMS follows her. Luna spins around when she hears the door close. Luna: Hello?? ZX, is that you? DMS: Nah, even better. DMS walks towards her. Luna backs up. Luna: Revlian?? What are you doing here?? DMS: Well, a little birdie told me something nice. So ZX doesn't get back here until 8 at night, does he? Luna: What does that have to do... Luna's eyes widen in horror and she backs up. Luna: W-what?! Revelian, don't even think about it!! I'm not doing that...! DMS: Oh, come on now, who are you trying to convince? You know you want it... So tell me, you ever screw ZX yet? Luna: What I do with my husband is none of your business...! DMS: So, does he screw as good as I did? I bet you just had him lie there while you did all the work... Bet it was boring as hell. Remember the crazy shit we'd do? Luna blushed furiously. DMS: Yeah, those were good times... Want to relive those moments? Luna: Stop it... Please... DMS: It's for your own good... You can't deny it. Remember how I'd kiss you up and down your body...? Like this? DMS grabs Luna gently, and starts to kiss her on her neck, making her gasp. Luna: N-no... DMS ignores her, and starts to rub her sides. Luna starts to blush deeply and moan as DMS continues the torture. He reaches a hand up under her shirt and starts to fondle her breasts. Finally, DMS playfully pushes Luna onto a couch and crawls over her, starting to take her shirt off. Luna: W-Who am I kidding... I can't deny this... DMS: Atta girl... (I seriously can't write this right now. I'll add it in later. I just want to continue the plot.) DMS climbs up off of Luna, who lies there, panting loudly. DMS: Now then... Did he screw as good as I did?? Luna: Hell no... DMS: Heheh... I'll see you later, Luna... DMS walks out of the front door and flies off. Luna manages to climb to her feet. She stands up to take a shower. Chapter 5 - In The Flesh? At around 8 at night... ZX walks in the front door. ZX: Luna? I'm home! Luna: In the kitchen, Zoshi. ZX walks into the kitchen, where Luna sits. She smiles at him, and gives him a kiss. Luna: So, anything interesting happen? ZX: Nothing, like usual... Luna: Sorry to hear that... ZX: So, what about you? Luna: Me? Oh, nothing. Just got some things done around the house... ZX sniffs her. ZX: Did you take a shower earlier? Luna seems somewhat shocked by the question. Luna: O-oh, yes, I did earlier, why? ZX: Just wondering. So they chat for a while, watch some TV, generally do things out of boredom. Around 12... ZX: Well, let's go on and go to bed. Luna: *Yawn* I guess so. ZX: I've gotta use the bathroom. Go on ahead, ok? Luna: Alright. Luna heads to bed. ZX stands up... but notices something on the couch. A small stain. He leans towards it and sniffs it. ZX: What the...? This smells like... Luna...? But why is there...? ...No... No, that isn't true... It's just a... N-No...!! ZX stands up and sneaks into a storage room. He pulls out a video camera. ZX: Before I leave, I'll leave this behind... Then I'll see if this is true or not... He puts it away and heads to bed. The next morning... ZX sneaks into the living room, before Luna gets up. He hides the camera in tree. He then turns around and waits for Luna to get up. He soon hears a yawn as she walks into the room. Luna: Morning, Zoshi... ZX: Morning. Luna yawns again. She sits next to him on the couch and leans on him. They sit there, watching TV. ZX then stands up, kisses Luna, and leaves for work. While ZX is at work, Luna sleeps with DMS again. When ZX gets home... ZX: Luna, I'm home! He hears a bit of thrashing about upstairs. Soon, there's a loud thud as something hits the ground outside. ZX: What the hell...? Soon, Luna comes downstairs, her hair a mess. Luna: H-Hey, Zoshi! ZX: ...What was that? Luna: Oh, I tripped... ZX: Oh. Outside... DMS groans and picks himself up off of the ground. He flies off. ZX: So, how was your day? Luna: I'm tired... I was working hard, today. ZX: (Yeah, I can imagine...) Oh, really? Luna: Yes. ...Why? ZX: No reason... So, you gonna hit the sack early? Luna: Probably... They sit there for a bit. Luna finally yawns, gives him a kiss, and heads to bed. Luna: Good night, Zoshi... ZX: Love you. Luna hesitates for a second. Luna: ...Love you too... She heads upstairs and heads to bed. ZX walks towards the hidden video camera. He hooks it up to the VCR to check the recording. He watches it, intently. Sure enough, about 10 minutes after ZX left, DMS arrives. ZX clenches his fist in anger. Luna and DMS soon get into a deep kiss with each other, and make their way to the bedroom. ZX: That fucking bastard... I knew it... She's been fucking him behind my back...!! ZX turns the recording off and puts the camera up. Suddenly, Luna walks into the living room. Luna: Zoshi?? I just remembered. I have to do something. ZX keeps quiet about the recording. ZX: What? Luna: I have to go to a book meeting... Twilight's waiting for me. I completely forgot about it. I'll see you later tonight, ok? Love you. She leaves without kissing him. ZX waits a second before sneaking after her. He stealthily follows her to a large motel. She heads inside. A few moments later, he spots a figure in a top window that looks like her. A figure that looks like DMS walks forward. They embrace and fall back. ZX clenches his fist in utter rage and storms inside, climbing up the stairs to the top floor. He stomps towards the room where Luna went into, but he hears something... surprising. Luna: R-Revelian... Stop... DMS: What...?? Luna: I can't keep doing this to Zoshi... Revelian, this isn't right!! What if he found out?? DMS: You've been hiding your tracks so far, haven't you?? Luna: To the best of my abilities, but... This is so unfair to him! I'm out whoring myself to you behind his back, and it's tearing me up! If he found out, he'd be devastated... Revelian, I have to stop doing this... DMS: What?! Luna: Revelian... I'll always cherish the memories I had with you. But... I'm married to Zoshi, now... Goodbye, Revelian. I love you. DMS: ...I love you too... ZX flies out of the nearest window. Luna, some time later, leaves the apartments and heads back home. ZX sits on a couch, silently waiting for her. Luna walks in, and hangs her coat up. Luna: O-Oh, you're still up? ZX: Luna, we need to have a talk. Luna starts to sweat. Luna: ...Yes, Zoshi? ZX: I know what you've been doing. Luna's eyes widen. ZX pulls out a remote and turns on the tape. Luna silently lowers her head. ZX: So, you don't love me, do you? Luna doesn't answer him. ZX: ...Luna, since it's obvious you'll never truly be faithful to me, you know what I'm gonna do? Luna doesn't answer. ZX: I'm divorcing you. Luna raises her head up in shock. Despite ZX's angry look, Luna can see empathy in his eyes. Luna: ...You followed me, didn't you? ZX: ...I'm too fucking nice, aren't I? I'm literally throwing you away, even though you said that you'd stop the cheating. Luna doesn't answer. ZX: *Sigh*... I guess... it's just because I want to see you happy. I don't want to do this... But you're suffering. Luna doesn't answer. ZX: Well, I got one time, at least. Luna suddenly gets into a deep kiss with him. ZX's eyes widen in shock. Luna: Make that two... I'll give you one last time... She drags him upstairs. (Once again, writing the scene later. Let's just finish this up.) Chapter 6 - Isn't This Where We Came In? A few days later... DMS and Luna stand at the altar, again. The priest gives his speech. ZX is noticably absent. LD: Wonder where he is... Oh well. Things turned out alright in the end, I guess. DMS and Luna are back together. S17: I wonder where ZX is?? In a bar somewhere, ZX gets absolutely hammered. ZX: I FUCKIN' HAD... TH' MOST BOOTIFUL WOMAN AT ONE TIME... I LOST HER TO A ONE EYED... GUY... He swigs out of his whiskey. ZX: HAD HER ROUND MY THUMB... BUT HAD TA LET ER GO... SHE WAS SAD... MADE ME SAD... CHEATED ON ME EVERY FUCKIN' DAY TOO... NOW SHE'S OFF AND I'M FOREVER ALONE AGAIN... FUCK MY LIFE. He passes out on the table. Back at the chapel... Priest: YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE! DMS and Luna kiss, finally able to be truly together at last. The End. Did you like this? Yes, it was a good way to fill in the plot hole between this and TBfaU. Kinda... Eh, not really. No, it sucked. OMFG Y DE FUQ DID ZX DUMP HER?!? OMFG TOO MUCH FUCKING SEX!! Trivia *This took forever to write. DINGUAAAHHH *All of the title names are taken from songs from Pink Floyd's The Wall album. Except for the last one, but that's more of an easter egg in the album itself. So it counts. *I really got tired of writing this near the end... As seen by my lack of sex scenes. Ohoh, wait till Honeymoon story... As a whole, this has 5 sex scenes, two of which aren't written yet. I'll get to those, much to your dismay. Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Doomed timeline